Meeting after dark
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Despite knowing that everyone would never approve of her relationship with the blond town pariah. She can't help but to still meet with him on that beach in the shadows of the night. Shu/Rikku one shot.


**A/N: Another Rikku/Shu fic because I can and said so. ^-^, I can't help but like it for some crazy reason it just works somehow. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did I would own Light-san in an instant.**

* * *

><p>The blonde al-bhed thief slid to the side of her bed, dressed and slowly slipped her feet into the boots she had at the bottom of her bed. She stood up and slowly made her way out of the room. She carefully scanned the halls while she walked for any sign of anyone still being awake. It was quiet which gave her the hope that they were either all asleep, too busy to stop and see what she was doing, or better yet maybe they were all out.<p>

"_Yeah_," she mentally cheered. "_It would be great if no one were around right now."_

Rikku moved as quick and quietly as she could which was no problem because of her stealth-like abilities. She could see her exit up ahead.

"_Yes,_" she thought. _"Looks this will be another victory for the great Rikku."_

However she clumsily tripped over a skateboard that was lying on the ground so conveniently.

"Ouch," she cried out. "What the hell, a freaking skateboard? This can't be for real."

She jumped up instantly and hoped that if someone was around no one had heard that. She made a mental note to find the person responsible for daring to leave that skateboard lying around in an attempt to dash her plan of escape. As the blonde neared the door someone's voice caught her attention.

"Hey Rikku,"

"_Shit,"_

That was the voice of her older cousin Yuna she recognized it right away. She turned around to face the brunette and smiled right away.

"Oh," she started. "Hey there Yunie, where did you come from?"

"Oh I've been here."

"_Crap of course you were."_

It would of course be no other way than this. She couldn't just catch a break for once. Rikku just kept a smile on her face.

"So what's up?"

"I don't know you tell me. You look like you were heading out somewhere?"

"Um," she nervously tapped her foot on the ground and began swinging from side to side. Yuna could only give her cousin a curious look. "I kinda was heading out."

"Oh okay, well where were you going to go. Paine and I can come along if you need us?"

She wanted to scream that she was old enough to handle herself for a while and didn't need the older girls to come with her. It wasn't simply that but where she planned to go neither one of them should follow. Or more importantly she didn't want them to.

"No," she waved her hands in front of her face. "It's fine. I want to go alone I'll be back soon."

Yuna could only blink. This wasn't the first time that the blonde had left around this time of night either. She remembered now and it seemed like she was sneaking off then too. The green-eyed teen was hiding something from her she was very sure of it.

"Rikku is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine I promise Yunie. I got to get going okay, don't be mad. We'll spend the whole day together tomorrow you, me and Dr. P okay? Does that sound good?"

The brunette only looked at her with worried eyes, yet knew that she couldn't stop her either. She decided to just let her go for now.

"Alright," She smiled as well. "I'll see you later be careful though."

"I will Yunie."

She turned to the door and was almost gone but Yuna called out to her again. "Hey Rikku if you do need to talk I'm here okay."

She nodded. "Yeah I know that. Thanks Yunie."

She said no more and hurried out of the door leaving the brown-haired girl there. She waited awhile before walking into the room to see they're friend Paine sitting by the fireplace reading a book. She seemed immersed within it so it had to be pretty good. She hated to interrupt but she needed to talk to the silver-haired female. Who often spoke with a wise flare way above her years?

"Hey Paine, do you mind if we talk?"

The silver-haired female mentally groaned as her book was interrupted. She had waited a long time for this latest edition to the serious she was currently in love with and didn't want to be stopped for any reason.

"_Well, damn." _

Paine knew that Yuna wouldn't bother her if she hadn't felt it too be very important. Not only that but she was a good friend so she decided to be a martyr and closed her book much to her disdain.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Rikku. She's been sneaking off a lot lately."

"Hm," Paine shrugged. "Late night candy cravings?"

It would have been amusing if the brunette wasn't so concerned. "No, Paine seriously I think there's something going on. What if she could be in some sort of trouble?"

"I understand Yuna but Rikku isn't some helpless little girl."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm just worried though. She shouldn't feel like she needs to sneak around especially if it's something we can help with."

Paine closed her eyes for a moment naturally the brown-haired girl would be more concerned since this was her family after all.

"Give her some time Yuna if she needs to talk to either one of us I'm sure she will."

Yuna just nodded and decided that Paine was right. She hugged the other teen. "Thanks Paine, I knew I could talk to you."

"Sure, you're welcome."

She let Paine go however then turned her attention outside. "Where do you think she's sneaking off to though?" she wondered curiously.

Paine re-opened her book. "I don't know a secret lover that we don't know about for a secret late night meeting?"

Instantly Yuna's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. "N-No…" she stuttered out. "That's crazy Paine. If Rikku were seeing someone she'd tell us. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Book," she shrugged again.

Yuna could only raise her eyebrow in surprise. Since when did Paine have an interest in romance novels?" the brunette could only sigh. "_There is a lot that I don't know after all_."

Rikku made her way out of the city and was now currently walking along the beach. She had been glad she made it out of the house in one piece. Although it was getting harder to keep lying to everyone especially her cousin, but this was the way that things had to be for the time being. It made her sad to think that this would also be the way they might stay. She walked on until she made it to a nearby sea cave. It wasn't as if she could forget this particular spot no matter what. She came to a stop.

"_Idiot_," she thought. "_He isn't even here yet."_

She hugged her arms around herself and watched the waves from the spot she was standing at. She almost wanted to go closer to the water but didn't want to go too far just in case he showed up here and she was no longer there. The beach was so nice at night but would look even better when the sun first rose over it. She hadn't ever stayed out here long enough to catch the sunrise. It was something she had always wanted to do just to see it for once.

The green-eyed teen felt badly however that she had to sneak around like this. It wasn't fair to herself, her friends, and certainly not fair to him either. Unfortunately she really didn't see any other way around this right now. She almost felt some tears about to come down her eyes but forced them back.

"_Nope,"_ Rikku smiled. "I can't go tearing up now."

"You should not have to shed tears at all." She heard a voice coming up from behind her.

She turned around to see a blond male with deep blue orbs. He was clad in a red shirt and loose black shorts. It was a casual look from how she had normally seen him. She instantly smiled.

"Shu," she cried out and ran for him nearly tripping but he caught her by the waist. He held her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Careful now," he told her.

She nodded but did nothing to stop herself from hugging him tightly. She really hated when they were apart and having to pretend that he didn't mean so much to her. The blond male slowly wrapped an arm around her as well.

"You showed up."

He blinked. Hadn't he always shown up? She seemed scared as if she thought that one day he wouldn't show up whenever he was supposed to. He pulled her away from him.

"You still came to see me,"

She nodded. "I did."

He put his hand to her cheek and stared into her swirling green orbs. "You came even though you know they wouldn't want you to."

She looked sad at the mention of her friends but he wasn't entirely wrong. They would probably flip they're lids if they knew where she had been sneaking off to for the past few months. He was no doubt the last person they would want her to be seeing.

"You're right." she couldn't lie.

He nodded and then started to walk away slightly.

"They don't want you near me." He told her.

She watched as the blond male began to walk away again. It looked like he was heading closer to the water. She immediately ran after him.

"Shu!" she called out.

He didn't stop.

"Hey wait,"

He eventually did stop once he did get closer to the water. He folded his arms and stared almost blankly into the waves of blue. This beach was one of his favorite places and that cave nearby would always be a reminder for him. It was a constant reminder of meeting the blonde al-bhed thief. He knew he'd never forget it.

"We met here do you remember?"

She nodded as if she could forget. "Yeah, we did. We met in that cave. You scared the hell out of me, jerk." She added.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I recall that I saved your life. What did you say you were doing, treasure hunting?"

"Sphere-hunting." She reminded him.

"Right," he nodded as he remembered clearly now. "Unfortunately others do not see it that way."

She looked sad again. "You didn't hurt me you know."

"That's not how it appeared to them." He turned back to look at the shorter blonde girl. "They do not want you anywhere near me Rikku. They do not trust me." He looked serious for a moment. "It does seem that bad things always tend to happen when I'm near you doesn't it?" he questioned.

"No," she immediately shook her head. "Don't say things like that. It can't be true, because if it were it wouldn't feel so right when I'm with you like this." she blushed red.

He agreed because whenever they were alone it did feel right. He wanted to be able to freeze time and make it so it would just be the two of them together, alone, with nothing stopping them from being with one another. He knew he couldn't do that however and the thought made him angry. He clenched his fist.

"Perhaps they're not wrong." He started. "I may not be that good for you. I won't lie to you I haven't a spotless past."

She knew or at least she had heard a lot of stories about the blond male. A lot of them weren't good. She had however chosen to not give into those tales. She wanted him to share his past with her on his own time when he felt like he could do it.

"I know." She whispered.

He placed his hand to her cheek and caressed. "Maybe you shouldn't trust me. Maybe you should go home to your friends and stop meeting me here like this."

He honestly did not want her to go. He didn't want to stop seeing the bubbly bright-eyed girl. There was something about her presence that brought him a sense of calm. It was something that he hadn't felt in what seemed like centuries. Yet he could let her go if necessary for her sake and well-being.

"Don't say that." She started.

He put both hands on to her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. He'd have to push her away. It was for her good. He knew he was doing the right thing. It would hurt but it would be worth it in the end. He had to keep her safe even himself if he saw fit.

"I will hurt you." He told her. "I wouldn't intentionally want that, but it would happen."

She shook her head and turned to the side for a moment. She honestly didn't believe that for a second. Sure, he had a past that a lot of people had often spoke about. But she didn't care about whatever he did or may not have done. No one was perfect in this life.

"If you wanted to hurt me Shu you would have done it already. We've been seeing each other for months."

He hated this. He could see that she wasn't going to give up easily. Rikku was making his job harder. He cupped her face in his hands and then whispered darkly.

"I could be bidding my time for all you know. Waiting for the moment where your defenses were down and when you wouldn't expect it."

She felt suddenly cold but she knew why he was doing this. He was trying to scare her to make her run away screaming from this beach and from him. He didn't want to do it but in his mind this was logical. She had a feeling she knew why too.

"I don't believe that's what you're doing at all." She remained firm. "You could have let me die in that cave when we first met, but you didn't. I don't believe you want to hurt me at all."

She was right they both knew that.

"Go home Rikku." He started. "Return to your friends and settle into your bed safe and sound. Forget about me and coming back here." He slowly let her go again.

"I can't do that." She told him.

"You can." He nodded. "You can and you will."

She shook her head. "I can't and I won't. You aren't just someone I can forget."

She had tried already to forget about the blue-eyed male but found that it was near impossible. He was always somewhere in the back of her mind. He found his way into her dreams sometimes. She honestly didn't want to forget him either.

"You will forget."

"No, I couldn't forget you anymore than you could forget me. If that was the case neither one of us would still show up here even if I would hear it from Yunie and everyone else why I shouldn't be here."

He agreed. "So you see my whole point. They don't want you to be around me. Do you see how complicated this whole situation is. I am not going to be the cause for disturbance between you and your friends. You can't keep sneaking around to see me. It's not right for any of us. You should be able to be with whom you want without having to hide."

A hand went up to his face and she pushed his hair out of his face. She gave him a smile as brightly as she could.

"You hate this just like I do don't you Shu. It's why you're trying so hard to scare me into running away from you. Well try all you want I'm not walking away from you."

He frowned.

"I'm saving you."

He rationalized although she wasn't entirely wrong. He hated having to meet with her in secret in this manner.

"I don't need saving you jerk. I just need you."

"You don't have any idea what you're saying Rikku. You're still young in time you'll see this as just a teenage infatuation. You'll be okay after a while I promise."

Her eyes flew wide open at his comment. This was a teenage crush? How dare he say something like that to her? He wasn't scaring her he was insulting her. His plan was constantly backfiring.

"Hey I'm not some little kid that doesn't know what's real." She shouted. "You can't say that to me. Do you want me out of your life that badly?"

"_Of course not."_ He wanted to scream out. "I just want what's best for you."

She walked to him. "Then let me decide what's best for me okay. They'll come around you'll see and we won't have to hide anymore."

He somehow doubted that. "Rikku, I would not be so certain."

"I know things seem bad but it's not hopeless." She gave him another smile. "Even if they don't come around I don't care. I'm not going to keep you as my dirty little secret Shu. You don't deserve that."

He blinked. Was she out of her mind? Was she saying she would not sneak around to see him anymore? She'd actually want with him in the city hand in hand showing off their status to everyone.

"I can't ask you to do that Rikku."

"Uh, Spira to Shu you aren't asking me to do that. I would be doing what I want. You're more important to me than what people think." She honestly told him.

He could honestly not believe his ears. It all seemed so strange to him.

"You'd do that for me."

"I love you." She told him next which completely had the young man thrown. He hadn't expected a declaration of love.

"Rikku,"

"No I do." She nodded. "I know that I do. So don't say to me that I'm a crazy teen girl with a crush. It's not."

He would really insult her feelings if the next words out of his mouth were that. She was throwing words like love around which wasn't an easy one for most people to throw around. He had to try one more time to get Rikku to see his reason.

"You say that now, but how can you? How you can you say this and not really know me. You have heard about my past have you not?"

She nodded. "I have."

He walked towards her with a serious look in his eyes. "So you love me." He spoke.

"Yes,"

He bent down to capture her mouth in a hard, intense kiss. Her eyes flew open instantly but did nothing to stop this. He broke away first.

"You won't love me for long." He started.

"I don't care about what people say about you." She yelled at him. "You're not a monster Shu."

He looked down at his hands then to her.

"You can't say that either."

"I know you aren't." she defended. "If you were as bad as everyone says then I would be dead already. You wouldn't have saved my life that day."

"It doesn't matter does it when no one believes that I didn't try to hurt you."

She angrily pulled him towards her and captured his mouth in a kiss of her own. She needed to get through to that thick skull of his.

"I keep telling you, you big idiot I don't care what people say."

"They aren't wrong though. I have…" he paused.

She kissed his lips again holding her arms around his head as he looked down.

"I don't care…"

"You should."

"I don't." She repeated.

"Rikku!" he raised his voice with his shoulders slumping slightly. "I have killed. I am responsible for someone's death. These hands he raised them to her. "These hands have someone's blood on them."

She froze but still did not let him go. In fact she held him to her tighter which only caused him to freeze in surprise.

"Why, why are you holding me?"

She had heard though about the death he was currently talking about. She had wanted to find out from him about what happened. She had only heard the stories and rumors.

"It haunts you doesn't it?" she soothed. "Whatever happened still haunts you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He sighed into her shoulder.

'Yes, every single day of my life it haunts me. I didn't…" he started. "I didn't want her to die Rikku. I tried everything to stop it. It was…I failed." He spoke. "Her blood is on my hands and no matter what I can't wash it clean."

She felt tears swelling up in her eyes at the young man's broken confession. He was in so much pain? She hated to hear him talking like this.

"Shu, please don't…"

"It's true. I am responsible. You should not want to waste your time with a beast like me. Go, I want you to go right now."

He tried to go himself but the blonde only held on to him tighter. "Stop," he told her.

"No, Shu you don't have to torture yourself like this anymore. You don't have to let all this guilt eat away at you. Don't let people make you feel like you're a monster. I know you aren't. If you were you wouldn't be holding on to this for so long and blaming yourself. I believe you when you say you tried."

He was absolutely touched by her kindness. He sunk down again but still held her in his arms.

"Hey," she soothed and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?"

"Rikku, thank you."

She nodded. "I told you I love you didn't I. do you believe me."

How could he not after such words and the way she chose to remain on his side. "I do."

He slowly put his lips to hers for a kiss and she reciprocated. The kiss started off soft and slow before it grew hotter and deeper. It sent both blonds crashing to the sand. He was now currently on top of her holding her waist as they kissed harder. They both wanted this. They were both filled with the same passion and desire for one another.

"Rikku," he called out her name after some time. "I love you too."

"I know." She nodded.

"No," he kissed her forcefully again. "No I don't think you know. I love you so much," he kissed her forehead. "You're mine Rikku. I don't want anyone else."

She nodded again and kissed him with her hands running through his messy blond locks. She knew she didn't want anyone else either. They wouldn't have to hide forever that she knew for sure. For now though they were alone and together and she wanted this moment with him. He felt her moan into his mouth as their kiss intensified. She broke away first.

"Shu…" she breathed out his name.

"Rikku," he whispered out heavily. "God, I want you…" he spoke with his hand to her face. He wanted to just have it be the two of them together forever. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him in all ways. He wanted to commit himself mind, body, and soul to her. He believed her when she said she wouldn't allow them to hide any longer but, just in case for some reason it didn't work as they wanted. He would show her now how much he felt for her.

He kissed her slowly savoring the moment before kissing her hungrily with deeper, hotter, longer kisses that left the blonde girl almost breathless when he pulled away. He placed his head to hers and whispered.

"I love you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I know it's why you were trying so hard to get me to go right? In your mind it was the right thing to do."

He nodded. "I wouldn't ever hurt you that much I know, despite my past. You mean everything."

She felt her cheeks flush red at his intense words and she knew that the blond male meant them. He held tightly to her waist as he gazed down into her eyes.

"Rikku let me have you. Let me have all of you."

She placed both hands to the sides of his face and kissed him on the lips. They had to sneak around and hide for so long. She didn't want to do that right now. They loved each other and that was enough. It would be okay to spend this night in the arms of the man she loved and to hell with everyone else.

"Shu," she breathed out. "I'm yours already."

He nodded. "Yes, you are." He took full possession of her lips slipping his tongue within as he deeply explored her mouth. They're tongues met and fought for a few moments until both blonds broke away for air. He threw the shirt he had on to the side and got rid of her tank-top. He fumbled with the bra she had on for a second but soon made quick work of that too. He placed hot kisses on her collarbone and traveled downwards. His hands roamed all over her body.

"Shu…" she moaned in pleasure. His touch had been so firm but gentle as well. He kissed every inch of her skin until he got to her skirt.

"Your skin is so soft." He told her while massaging her breasts in his strong hands. He lightly gripped them and caressed each nipple with his fingers.

"_Yeah,_" she thought. "That feels so good."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

He lowered his mouth to one and gave it an experimental lick. He found himself loving the taste of her and his licks soon turned to sucks. Rikku moaned out and let her body arch against him. He would love the taste of her forever. He continued teasing each one of her nipples until they were both hard and erected. He stopped suddenly and went back to rubbing them.

"Oh Shu…"

"It's good,"

She closed her eyes and nodded. He enjoyed the pleasure she was in. it made him feel good that he was able to make the blonde feel this way.

"I'll always make sure you feel good." He promised.

He took one hand and went down her stomach before stopping at her skirt. He removed it from her body along with her underwear until she was completely nude before him. He could only stare at her for a while.

"_All of this is mine_." He thought. "_I am a fortunate man_."

"It's not fair you know."

"Hm," he wondered and looked at her.

"It's not fair that I get to be the only one naked." She smiled. "So you know what that means right mister, you should strip too."

He soon gave her a smile of his own.

"Forgive me," he kissed her lips. "You won't have to be the only exposed one much longer."

He undid the buttons on his shorts and soon had them off along with the black boxers he had on underneath. He caught the immediate blush on the green-eyed girl's face.

"Are you happy now?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"Good." He then turned his attention to more important matters. He put his hand on top of her womanhood and rubbed across it.

"Mm…"

He teased her outer lips with a finger. He went up and down alongside her but never entered. He only lightly caressed her. Rikku didn't think she could take much more. Her mind was screaming at him to put them inside of her. His touch was soft as he dragged his fingers across her flesh.

"Shu…oh for Spira's sake please don't tease me. You're being so mean."

"I'm sorry, love." He kissed her softly before finally entering a finger into her warmth. He found her already so warm with a hint of moisture.

"_Mm…_" he thought. "Not nearly wet enough but I can change that."

She moved instantly when his finger penetrated her. He started with slow movements as her muscles clenched down tight around his finger. He lightly teased at around her clit but didn't touch it just yet. He only gently moved around and around it. Then he slid his finger in a bit deeper.

"Fuck," she cried out.

It was literally unlike anything she felt before. The way his finger felt inside of her was so good. She just wanted more.

"Rikku am I the first man to do this to you?"

He asked but he knew it was already true. She was so tight on his finger. There was no way she had been touched like this before?

"Yeah," she breathed out.

"Good." He nodded. "No one else will do this to you. Do you want more?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He slowly slipped another digit into her moist regions. He sped up his speed with his two fingers sliding in and out of her.

"Oh yes…" she cried out.

"You're getting wetter."

He pumped his fingers into her harder but this time he attacked her clit. The blonde girl saw white in an instant.

"Shit…" she raised her voice at the sudden impact. She hadn't expecting it but it felt so good. "There, please do that again."

"This?" he asked while aiming at the spot he had just brushed up against.

"Y-Yea, oh god yea that…"

She only grew that much wetter and it was turning the blue-eyed male on. His fingers were currently becoming soaked in her juices.

"Rikku you feel so good." He whispered to her and applied more pressure.

Her legs shook as his fingers slipped that much deeper inside of her warmth. He would send her over the edge soon if he kept on doing this. He teased at her clit for a few moments then stopped repeating his actions. He would start up and stop again and continue this game.

"You're going to drive me crazy!" she screamed at him. "S-Stop…"

"Stop, are you sure?" he asked and started to remove his fingers.

"No…no wait, don't stop, just please…make me cum."

It was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted nothing more than to send his girl into the throes of pleasure. Shuyin thrust his fingers into her hard lightly squeezing her swollen clit.

"Ah," she cried out again. "Y-Yes…."

"Come on sweetheart, come for me."

That was all it took to send the blonde girl over the edge. The heat in the bottom of her stomach became too much for her and she felt herself lose the battle to her orgasm. She came hard with warm liquids gushing out of her pussy and covering his fingers.

"Mmm…yes…."

"_Fuck you're smothering my fingers._" He thought and only couldn't wait to experience how she would feel wrapped around his dick.

He kissed her mouth as her breathing started to calm down. "Do you feel good?"

"Yes," she nodded breathlessly.

"Good because that's all I want." He sat down and motioned for her to come to him. "Rikku, touch me."

She stared down at the young man's member. He had a neatly trimmed patch of thick blond curls surrounding his length. She blushed immediately.

"What's wrong? You don't want to touch me."

"It's not that. I just…"

He sensed the reluctance he reached for her hand and guided it towards his cock.

"It'll be okay. Just do whatever feels right to you."

Once she had his hand completely on to his length he removed his. She eventually started to slide her hand up his manhood. He was so smooth and she found herself enjoying the sensations it was giving her. She went slowly at first.

"Yeah," he moaned. "That feels good."

She could feel him start to rise a bit the more she slid her hand up and down. Her actions started to get harder and she pulled on his cock. She gripped at the base hard.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Oh," she stopped. "I'm sorry."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't be. I like it. Don't be afraid to pull as hard as you want."

She nodded as long as it was okay then she didn't mind. The young man only grew harder in her hand she paused as she soon felt him twitch in her hand.

"Oh,"

"It's okay that just means you're doing it good. I'm very hard now."

That was of course as clear as day. Was it her or did he get bigger suddenly? She didn't know right now but he looked much bigger than he did a while ago. She just put it out of her mind and continued to stroke him.

"_I'm going to make you cum too."_ She thought with a smile.

Shuyin watched as she assaulted his cock with both hands now. "S-Shit that feels incredible…"

She shifted back and forth between both of her hands. She applied pressure here and there and let go occasionally only to follow by gripping hard again. He felt his knees start to buckle. Pre-cum was eventually seeping out of his swollen cock-head. It would be all over soon.

"Rikku…" he cried out. "Stop,"

"What?" his cry stunned her into stopping. "Why?"

She just wanted to make him cum in the same way that he made her cum.

"I don't want to cum just yet. I want you first."

She immediately got the message and slowly let his member go. He nodded to her in appreciation before kissing her lips once again.

"Don't be scared okay." He told her.

"I'm not."

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know Shu."

She trusted him and let him know by kissing him hard on the mouth. He knew from the sudden kiss that she was telling him that is was all going to be okay. He leaned back and sat her down on his lap where she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned his cock at her wet opening but didn't enter her just yet. He carefully slid his hard length up and down her folds causing pleasure for both of them.

"Mmm…Shu that feels so good."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "It does. Tell me when you're ready."

She wasn't scared but a bit nervous. She however placed her arms around his neck and held on to him for support. She knew she'd be okay with him. A few moments later she nodded.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Alright,"

He pushed into her hot, warm entrance both blonds cried out simultaneously for different reasons. His cry was because of the immediate warm, hot tightness currently wrapping itself around his hard length. Her cry was because of the new, different feeling of being penetrated for the first time. He was so thick and she felt like he was filling her up already.

"Oh, god…" She cried out and bit on her lip.

"Rikku, uh, fuck…"

He enjoyed the moment and didn't move right away and wanted Rikku to have time to adjust to this. Her breathing increased. "Shu…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter.

"Rikku, are you okay?"

She wasn't really sure. It felt so different there was pain and yet a feeling of wanting it at the same time. She closed her eyes.

"It feels weird." She told him.

He hated the sound of discomfort in her voice. He gently rubbed her hips. "I'm sorry. It's your first time right?" he asked knowingly and she nodded in confirmation. He kissed her mouth with soft, gentle kisses. He had to make this as comfortable for her as possible.

"I promise Rikku it's going to be okay."

His tone made her feel at ease. "Trust me."

She did.

"I'll go slowly okay."

"Okay."

He gently pushed inside of her breaking through her hymen and claiming her virginity as his. He felt her tense up and lock her legs around his waist tighter.

"Shu…"

He pulled her closer to him and held her in his loving embrace. "It's okay." He whispered. "I know."

It was unlike anything the blonde girl had ever felt before. There was some pleasure but pain too and right now she didn't know what to do. She could only hope it would get better. Shuyin continued to move at a slow but steady pace and tried to soothe her body at the same time.

"I love you Rikku." He told her again while slipping in and out of her. "It'll be better I promise."

She nodded because she knew she could trust him. "I'm not scared Shu, go okay. I want to make love to you."

He blinked. "What?"

"I know you're holding back but don't okay. I really love you too so please, make love to me."

He blinked a few times but nodded. "Alright, but hold on to me. If you need me to stop don't hesitate."

"Okay." She agreed and tightened her grip around him. The blond slowly increased his pace and thrust up into the warm hot center. Rikku could only moan out here and there as she went through the pleasure and pain at the same time. It felt a bit better.

"Shu…"

"Rikku." He called back to the girl he loved. He held her hips and thrust a bit harder because it was becoming much for him to resist her. She simply felt too good on his length. So warm, hot, and the tightness surrounding him was like sweet, slow torture as she gripped on and let him go.

"Fuck," he cried out and slammed into her harder sucking on one of her nipples then slowly teasing the other with his hand.

"Mm…that feels nice."

He sucked harder as he pumped deeper within her. Rikku began to bounce a little from all the actions. She felt filled up completely by his hardened member slipping even further into her depths. She found that now that she had calmed down it felt significantly better.

"Shu…." She moaned. "It feels good…"

She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. He groaned out. "Ah, damn it. Rikku," he grunted and pumped harder.

"_Please don't stop_." Her mind screamed. "Shu…I want more…"

It drove the young man wild to hear her moan out and tell him that she wanted more from him. He was more than willing to oblige. He pushed her down completely on to his hardened rod causing her whole body to convulse. She was indeed his and he didn't want her with anyone else. He knew no one would probably come around to accepting their relationship but either way she was his. He was hers and he didn't care at this point anymore if the whole world was against them.

"Shit," he moaned out as he felt his upcoming release. A few more thrusts and he was going to lose control he knew it. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. He sent a few hard thrusts into her and then one final push, and hunched forward. "Rikku," he deeply growled out. "You're all mine."

She felt him twitch and pulsate rather violently as he erupted into an orgasm. She felt shot after shot of hot liquids pouring into her. His knees shook and he fell fast first into her chest.

"Damn," he sighed out with heavy breathing.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they fell on the sand together. He reached down to kiss her lips.

"Hey," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"Good," he spoke then pulled out of her soaked and drenched womanhood mixed from both of their releases. He fell on to his back but immediately pulled her close to him. He held her to his chest.

"I don't want to let you go back home just yet. If this is a dream then I rather not let it end just yet."

She looked up and pecked him lightly on the nose.

"It's not. We're not dreaming."

"I hope not."

She laid her head on to his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel the steady heartbeat of the blond male and it was soothing to her ears. She rested her hand on his chest.

"Shu,"

"Yes," he opened an eye and looked down.

"I'm not going to lie to them anymore. When I go back I'm going to tell the truth about you, about us, about being together."

He turned her face to his.

"Rikku are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm not going to spend another day pretending. You're all mine too." She hugged him tightly.

He was touched by her fearlessness and the fact that she truly wanted to be with him just as he longed to be with her. He rubbed her shoulder.

"They aren't going to approve."

"I know." She nodded. "But I know them they want me happy more than anything else. If they love me like I know they do they'll come around."

"I hope you're right because I don't wish for you to have to choose between us." He sighed. "I'm going with you."

"Huh,"

"I'm going with you." He repeated.

"You don't have to."

"I want to be there. You shouldn't have to do this alone. We're involved so we'll do this together. Right now though, I just want to stay here like this with you for as long as we can."

She nodded and settled herself closer to him. She wasn't sure how much time she had already spent out here and was sure Yuna and Paine would probably be out looking for her sooner or later, but for now she wanted to enjoy the time with him alone while she still could. However something bright in the distance caught her attention. She focused her swirling green orbs at the sun starting to rise up over the water. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, Shu." she shook him. "Look, wake up. It's sunrise."

He frowned with his eyes closed. "It's only sun."

She had always wanted to be able to catch the sunrise on the beach and to have it happen after just spending the whole night with the man she loved was more than she could have hoped for. This was by far a moment she wouldn't ever forget.

"Nope," she shook her head with a smile. "It's more than just the sun. It's so much more."


End file.
